


Ice cream

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Ibuki doesn't know the power of brain freezes.[Day 3: Ice cream/heat]





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> lmao how the fuck u write mikan

“How in the hell is it so hot?!”

Ibuki wiped the sweat that poured down the side of her face. Next to her, the purple haired nurse held a plastic bag of treats that might save Ibuki’s life. Ibuki reached her hand into the bag and pulled out one of the many popsicles. She held it to her face, enjoying the coolness of it. The girl unwrapped it then began to eat the cooling treat.

“Man! Ice creams the best!”

“I-It is but be careful of b-brainfreeze!”

“Ah that’d never happen to Ibuki! Ibuki’s brain is good.”

“Well… I-It’d be nice to b-be careful.”

Ibuki smiled at the other girl and continued to eat the popsicle. Moments later, Ibuki realizes she has made a mistake. The powers of God himself have been thrown onto Ibuki’s head. The pounding of her head was the only thing she could think about. The girl grit her teeth and grabbed her hair. For some reason she was still eating more ice cream.

“I-Ibuki?!”

“M-Mikan… save me…”

“Wh-What?!”

The nurse ran around the girl in panic. Ibuki fell to the floor and rolled around the ground. Mikan was glad no one was around to witness the girl rolling around. One might make the mistake of thinking she was Rolling Girl.

“This shit… sucks!”

“I-I warned you!”

“Not well enoug- ow!”

Mikan led the girl to a bench that was on the side. Ibuki immediately laid across the nurse and began to whimper. The pain of eating that much ice cream that fast was getting to her. Mikan patted Ibuki’s head. The nurse almost laughed at the musician but knew that was cruel. First Mikan decided she needed to get the ice cream away from Ibuki.

“I-Ibuki please stop eating.”

“What?!”

“It’ll b-be a good idea to stop eating.”

“But it’s hot! And it still hurts!”

Mikan felt tears welling up in her eyes. Could she help the musician?

“Hey let’s go home it’s hot and I’m feeling better,” Ibuki said.

Mikan looked down at Ibuki and smiled. The two girls stood up and began to walk back to the school.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my sad attempt at ibukimikan!
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr


End file.
